Drabbles mes méfaits webiques hebdomadaires
by Violette Silva
Summary: Voici mes drabbles publiés en réponse aux défis de la communauté Frenchdrabble sur LJ. Personnage central variable. POV et mini histoires.
1. Chapter 1

Voici un recueil de mes écrits pour la communauté Frenchdrabble sur du 09/10/2006 : je viens de rectifier le paramètre reviews, et les reviews anonymes sont dorénavant permises. Ne vous privez pas !

Disclaimer : je les ai demandé en vain pour mon anniversaire

Pairing : Neville center

Rating : K

Fandom : harry potter

Nombre de mots :104

Transformation 

Il frissonnait malgré lui à cause de la fraîcheur matinale. Le parc de Poudlard était couvert de rosée, et la soleil était à peine levé.

« Du courage ! » pensa-t-il. « D'ici quinze minutes tu ne le sentiras plus. »

Caché, il laissa passer l'équipe de Quiddch de Serpentard pour éviter une humiliation supplémentaire. Celle de la veille lui avait suffi. Et le sauvetage par Hermione … Elle en avait involontairement rajouté.

Mais à partir de maintenant, c'était fini. Le nouveau Neville était plus fort. Et la transformation commençait par ce jogging matinal, dans le froid, pour se renforcer physiquement et mentalement.

C'était mon premier essai, publié d'abord sur la communauté en août dernier.


	2. Chapter 2

Frenchdrabble thème refuge

Nombre de mots : 178

Rating :PG

Pairing : Hermione center

Disclaimer : je ne possède que mon ordi

Tags :harry potter

La suite de mes publications.

Son refuge 

Les livres ne jugent pas. Les livres sont toujours là. Les livres apportent des solutions aux problèmes. A condition d'ouvrir le bon. Les livres n'oublient pas. Ils sont là pour se rappeler des choses.

Comme les points gagnés par sa maison.

Toue l'année elle avait assidûment travaillé, appris ses leçons, répondu en classe, relu (et corrigé) les devoirs de ses camarades, le tout sans compter ses heures. Elle était l'une des premières fournisseuses de points de la maison Gryffondor.

Mais voilà, elle avait été surprise dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu avec les deux casse-cous (et pieds). Cinquante points retirés par sa faute à elle. Cinquante points qu'elle avait presque regagnés, à force d'efforts constants.

Cinquante points pour être acceptée de nouveau. Mais personne ne voulait voir ses efforts. Et dire qu'elle allait bientôt sauver cette école d'égoïstes avec des deux autres !

Ses pensées l'avaient accompagnée de la Grande Salle à la Bibliothèque. Elle serait bientôt installée dans son coin. Son refuge disaient certains. Imbéciles ! Son refuge, ses plus fidèles amis, c'étaient les livres.


	3. Chapter 3

Frenchdrabble thème mots en –ou

Titre : L'invasion ?

Fandom : harry potter

Pairing : mention de RW/HG

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : toujours pas à moi

Nombre de mots : 186 sans le titre

L'invasion ?

Une soirée tranquille, dans la salle commune des gryffondors. Deux amoureux sont sur le canapé, la tête du garçon sur les genoux de la fille.

« Mais Ron, tu as des poux ! »cria Hermione horrifiée.

La salle commence à chuchoter. Ron part furieux, et honteux, vers l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh y est très occupée, et maugrée devant ce surcroît de travail.

« Alors, des contusions … et des poux ! Vous êtes le cinquième aujourd'hui ! Les contusions, vous les devez à qui ? »

« A moi », fait un Draco Malfoy à l'air tragique pour être soigné plus vite. Il renonce cependant, par peur des poux.

Une semaine plus tard, la nuit, dans les couloirs.

« J'ai fini, Professeur. J'ai vidé le dernier tube près du dortoir des serdaigles. »

« Bien. Voici un répulsif. Evitez le couloir nord, Rusard y rode. »

Dix nuits plus tard, à l'infirmerie. Severus Snape sort discrètement avec un grand bocal sous le bras.

Six mille six cent soixante six poux gorgés de sang de sorciers. Je me demande d'où vous sortez vos recettes de potions, Albus !

Note : rien qu'a me relire, j'ai des démangeaisons …


	4. Chapter 4

Frenchdrabble thème sabbat

Titre : sabbat moldu

Rating : PG

Pairing : ras

Nombre de mots : 204

Où comment certaines jeunes filles s'encanaillent.

Sabbat moldu 

Afin d'améliorer la connaissance du monde moldu par les sorciers, et du monde sorcier par les jeunes sorciers d'ascendance moldue, les traditionnels samedis à Pré-au-lard furent remplacés pendant la septième année de nos héros par des week ends … choisis plus librement.

C'est pourquoi, un vendredi soir, dans la salle commune des serpentards, Draco se moquait de la robe moldue à fleurs, de style hippy, portée par Pansy Parkinson.

« Tu comptes y aller avec cette serpillière ? »

« Récolter la meilleure note de la classe d'étude des moldus au devoir sur la vision qu'ont les moldus de la magie.

« Et nous avec ! » s'invitèrent deux autres serpentardes au style vestimentaire similaire.

« Nous allons à un sabbat moldu ! » s'esclaffèrent-elles, suivies par les reste de la salle.

Le lendemain, dans une petite ville proche de Stonehenge.

« Tu crois que personne ne se doute de rien, Pansy ? »

« Pas de risques ! Et nous allons vraiment avoir de bonnes notes grâce à ceci. »

Elle sortit de son sac des livres guides officiels des séries Charmed et Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

« Et si on allait se changer avant d'aller voir les Chippendales ? »


	5. Chapter 5

Frenchdrabble Défi Chant d'automne

Titre : Rêverie automnale

Rating : G

Pairing :Draco center

Nombre de mots : 165

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling

Rêverie automnale 

Ma nouvelle salle commune est encore plus froide que celle de Serpentard, malgré le grand feu qui y flambe déjà. Mes nouveaux compagnons sont plus grands, plus durs, mais aussi plus craintifs, grâce à la Marque.

Oui, Durmstrang 'est plus' beaucoup de choses que Poudlard. Je devrais y être bien, moi la nouvelle fierté de la famille, le soutien de ma mère, la relève des Mangemorts avachis.

C'est ici, dans ce qui devrait être un paradis pour l'être à sang froid que je suis, que je réalise pleinement la portée de mes actes passés, et le foyer bienveillant que Poudlard, et ses professeurs (oui ! tous !)furent pour moi.

Poudlard. Et ses yeux verts. Je leur dois une explication. Et de plates excuses.

La rêverie de Draco prit fin quand Vlad vint le chercher pour le cours de Magie Noire. Il abandonna à regret son parchemin vierge et un recueil de Baudelaire.

Tant pis, pensa Draco. J'essaierai d'écrire à ma mère plus tard.


	6. Chapter 6

Défi Frenchdrabble Cauchemar

Titre : Rêve en myosotis et lilas

Rating : G

Pairing : lisez pour savoir

Nombre de mots : 98

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, hélas.

J'ai été inspirée par l'audition d'extraits de la fic de Sioban Parker, Potions à consommer avec modération.

Merci à ma sœur de m'avoir relue.

C'est un POV.

Rêve en myosotis et lilas 

Bleu myosotis, lilas.

Des rideaux de lit à baldaquin. Ce que j'imagine chez Fleur Delacour. Je dois rêver. J'aime ce rêve.

J'ouvre les rideaux.

Dehors, des choses brillent sur les murs. Je m'approche, et …

Oh ! NON !

Un mur couvert de photos de Gilderoy Lockhart dans tout son ridicule.

En parlant de malheur, le voilà qui arrive.

« Alors, heureux ? »

« Mais c'est un cauchemar ! »

« Oui Severus. Et l'heure de te lever. »

Mon réveil sonne. Ce bruit n'avait jamais été aussi doux à mes oreilles.


	7. Chapter 7

Je suis presque à la fin de mes one shot d'avance par rapport à mes réponses. D'où ma question : préférez-vous que je publie le mercredi ou le samedi ?

Pour les réponses, c'est le bouton en bas à gauche.

Rating : PG 13

Pairing : Ron/Lavance

Nombre de mots : 199

Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR

Premier POV Ron, j'espère que les fans n'auront pas envie de me tuer.

Comment les filles se sont occupées de moi 

Tout a commencé par une grimace de Lavande. Mais je n'avais pas fait exprès ! Ca vous est déjà arrivé d'éternuer accidentellement sur votre petite amie, non ?

Enfin bon, elle a fait la gueule, et moi j'ai fait de l'incubation. C'est ce qu'a dit madame Pomfrey à propos de mon rhume quand Harry m'a traîné à l'infirmerie (sur conseil d'Hermione, je crois). Le temps que j'aille la voir (ben oui, je n'aime pas fumer par les oreilles) l'incubation était devenue coqueluche. Pour elle.

Pour moi, c'était de la toux, très désagréable. D'autant plus « qu'en panne » de la potion adéquate, elle m'a fait rester une semaine à l'infirmerie. Une semaine sans cours, sans devoirs (Harry est très compréhensif), mais surtout une semaine sans quidditch, ni Lavande !

A la sortie, elle m'attendait, confuse (je n'avais pas vu que c'était grave, pardonne moi). J4ai vu Hermione rendre un livre à madame Pomfrey la tortionnaire.

Mais le mieux, c'est que ma maladie a fait de moi la coqueluche des filles : je suis resté pâle, maladif une dizaine de jours après, et elles se sont relayées pour porter mon sac !


	8. Chapter 8

Avec un peu de retard, mon 8e OS, qui est en quelque sorte la suite du précédent. On m'a gentiment informée que les reviews anonymes étaient invalidées, défaut corrigé depuis. Donc, si vous aimez, ou pas, ne vous privez pas de me l'écrire.

Rating : G

Pairing : madame Pomfrey center

Nombre de mots : 105

Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR

Patient Zéro 

Madame Pomfrey était ennuyée. Pas à cause de la coqueluche de Ronald Weasley, mais à cause de son refus de venir plus tôt à l'infirmerie.

« Je ne veux pas fumer par les oreilles ! » avait-il dit. Et puis quoi encore ! C'est pour cela qu'elle l'avait gardé une semaine à l'infirmerie, et avait dit à ses amis qu'elle ne l'aurait pas gardé sinon.

Une épidémie de coquetterie face au seul effet secondaire de la Pimentine, son bébé ! Ronald Weasley était le patient zéro d'une épidémie qui n'irait pas plus loin. Elle y veillerait comme elle veillait maternellement sur tout Poudlard.


	9. Chapter 9

Frenchdrabble Energie

Pairing : SS/HG et HP/GW

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 268

Disclaimer : Ils ne pas à moi, à mon grand regret

La fonction review est désormais accessible aussi pour les reviews anonymes. Ne vous en privez pas !

De l'énergie 

Severus avait du mal à suivre la conférence donnée par Hermione, nouvellement nommée chercheuse titulaire à l'Institut de Recherche Magique Appliquée, et madame Snape.

« … Et donc, par le procédé que je viens de décrire, il est possible de relever les traces d'énergie magique résiduelle après le lancer d'un sort. Un de nos prochains objectifs de recherche … »

Severus n'entendit pas la suite, qu'il connaissait déjà pour l'avoir entendue répéter chez eux. Energie, énergie, elle n'avait que ce mot là à la bouche. Et il lui allait très bien. Sa grossesse l'avait rendue très énergique. Tellement qu'il avait du mal à suivre. On lui en avait parlé, mais avant de le voir il n'y croyait pas.

A côté de lui, qui soutenait Ginny, Harry Potter somnolait également. Sa compagne travaillait avec sa meilleure amie, et était tombée enceinte à peu près en même temps.

Il avait surpris une conversation entre les deux femmes, qui lui avait appris que Hermione était comme Ginny.

Severus était donc face au même problème que lui. Voire pire, si on considérait qu'il était plus âgé que lui.

Remus lui avait conseillé d'essayer de devenir ami avec lui. Il devait être encore fatigué par la pleine lune.

Severus rouvrit les yeux. Harry était sur le point de s'endormir. Remus avait raison. Mais il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais.

« Potter, la conférence est entrain de se terminer. Je pense qu'un caf vous réveillerait pendant que nos chercheuses préférées répondent aux questions. »

Harry accepta sans répondre que lui aussi en aurait bien besoin. Il était rare que Severus propose quelque chose.


	10. Chapter 10

Salut ! Je reprends finalement la publication de mes délires sur avec en prévision un drabble/semaine. Et la publication en parallèle d'autres histoires. Le thème de Frenchdrabble est : Quiproquo.

Titre : le salaud !

Paring : Ron/Lavande

Rating : G

Nombre de mots : 190

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR.

Le salaud !

'Le salaud ! Le salaud ! Le salaud ! Comment a-t-il osé ?'

C'est sur ces pensées des plus zen que Lavande Brown revint à Poudlard après une journée à Pré-au-lard. Journée qu'elle avait prévu de passer avec Ron avant de découvrir celui-ci dans la même boutique que Hermione, Au Gai Chiffon. Et en plus, ils se parlaient !

'Ah ! Ils s'étaient bien moqués d'elle ! Eh bien, ils allaient voir !'

Après quelques jours, la rage de la jalousie avait fait place à une envie de vengeance. L'entraînement de Quidditch lui offrit l'occasion idéale.

Lavande trépignait sur place dans la salle commune en attendant que Neville sorte du dortoir qu'il partageait avec Ron. La voie libre, elle se précipita ensuite vers l'armoire de Ron. Elle fouilla méthodiquement et presque discrètement. Elle finit par découvrir, dans un sac en papier kraft, un paquet cadeau rose.

'Tu es fait, mon salaud ! ' se réjouit-elle, avant de sauter à pieds joints sur ledit paquet, avant d'y mettre le feu.

C'est à cet instant que Ron entra dans sa chambre.

« Mon cadeau de Noël ne te plaît pas ? »

Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Faites le savoir !


	11. Chapter 11

Le thème Frenchdrabble traité est Retard. Bonne lecture !

Rating :G

Pairing : HP/GW

Nombre de mots: 170

Disclaimer : toujours pas à moué

J'ai un peu honte du film qui m'a inspirée.

Ponctualité ?

Harry soupirait. Il n'aimait pas attendre. Heureusement pour lui, Ginny était assez ponctuelle. Sauf aujourd'hui. Tout d'un coup, plus rien. Des mains fraîches devant ses yeux.

« Coucou qui c'est ? »

« Euh, … Snape en tutu rose ?! »

Rires.

Le reste du samedi après-midi s'écoula dans la routine habituelle. Avec toutes les mauvaises surprises qu'il avait affrontées, il n'aimait plus l'inattendu. Et il en pressentait en vue. Ginny semblait chercher l'occasion. Grand seigneur, il lui proposa un thé dans ce salon si tranquille qu'elle lui avait fait découvrir.

« Harry, … je voulais te dire, euh, j'ai du retard. »

« A par tout à l'heure, tu n'es jamais en retard, ce n'est pas grave. »

« Harry, je ne parlais pas de ce retard là », répondit-elle gênée.

« Je-pense-que-je-suis-enceinte » dit-elle très vite.

« … »

« Harry ?! »

« C'est très soudain comme annonce ! »

Plus tard, ce jour resta pour Harry celui où il apprit à apprécier certaines surprises.


	12. Chapter 12

Note de l'autrice : Désolée pour le retard du à des problèmes techniques et à une journée de samedi trop remplie la semaine dernière. Pour la peine, deux drabbles cette semaine. Le thème Frenchdrabble : Karma

Paring : Harry center

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 197

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR.

Triste karma 

La maison était sombre, tout était éteint. Les Dursleys dormaient, et on entendait que le ronronnement de leurs ronflements. Le calme n'était perturbé que par un léger bruit, provenant de la plus petite chambre. Des sanglots étranglés.

Tout seul, caché sous ses couvertures, Harry sanglotait. Il avait encore perdu un être cher. D'abord ses parents, ce qui l'avait amené à vivre chez les Dursleys. Ensuite son parrain, sorti d'Azkaban pour une vie aussi misérable, malgré leur rêve de vivre ensemble. Maintenant Dumbledore, le vieux sage, qui était comme un grand-père pour lui. Tous ceux qui l'approchaient mourraient. Il se répétait cette dernière phrase ; des larmes coulaient le long de son visage.

Tous ! Il aurait pu être ami avec Cedric Diggory.

Il avait bien fait de rompre avec Ginny. Il espérait qu'elle risquait moins à présent. Elle lui manquait, bien sûr, mais c'était mieux pour elle. Et pour la famille Weasley.

La famille Weasley … Ron, Hermione …Ils l'attendaient tous pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Demain, il ferait une lettre pour expliquer pourquoi il ne viendrait pas. Parce qu'il les aimait. Parce que c'était son karma : perdre les gens qu'il aime.


	13. Chapter 13

Le thème Frenchdrabble de la semaine :Unisexe. Ce thème inaugure une mini-histoire sur 5 thèmes.

Paring : RW/…

Rating : G

Nombre de mots : 306

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR.

Début de soirée 

Ron achevait ses préparatifs. Dix minutes avant de partir fêter Noël chez Harry, à Grimmault Place. C'est-à-dire qu'après les évidences (cadeaux, tenue de fête), les non évidences étaient jetées en vrac.

Au dessus de sa tête, Coq voletait joyeusement, en attente du cadeau qu'il devrait livrer. Ron avait hésité avant de le choisir, et vraisemblablement il hésitait encore, car l'objet n'était pas encore empaqueté.

Molly fit irruption dans cette atmosphère joyeusement désordonnée (et un peu fébrile) avec une pile de linge fraîchement repassé. Elle avisa l'objet sur le bureau de Ron.

« Ron, mon chéri, tu n'oublieras pas le charme anti-casse sur le flacon. Les objets moldus sont si fragiles ! »

Sans réponse, car Ron cherchait sa brosse à dent, elle continua :

« Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux parfums … »

« En fait, c'est un cadeau. »

« Ron ! Tu pars dans dix minutes, et il n'est pas encore emballé ! Laisse, je vais le faire. Mais, tu sais, le flacon n'est pas très féminin. Je ne sais pas si elle appréciera … »

« C'est un parfum unisexe. Comme cela, on pourra l'utiliser tous les deux », expliqua Ron un peu agacé.

« Oooh ! C'est mignon ! Je comprends mieux pour le flacon. Tu le mets dans la malle ? »

« Non, je l'envoie par hibou. Merci, je m'en occupe. »

« Je suis sûre qu'elle appréciera ce romantisme. Tu as bien grandi, mon fils. »

« Euh … »

« Oui, je te laisse écrire la carte seul. Ginny attend déjà en bas des escaliers. Ne traîne pas. »

On voyait bien qu'elle ne savait pas à qui le cadeau était adressé ! Il n'avait peut-être pas si mal choisi au final. Un cadeau ambigu, pour une personne tout aussi ambiguë …


	14. Chapter 14

Thème Frenchdrabble: BFF (Best Friends Forever)

Paring : HP/GW, RW/…, HG/…

Rating : G

Nombre de mots : 208

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR.

Les meilleurs amis 

Harry demanda à Hermione s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle. Pour la dixième fois de la soirée. C'était la première fête de Noël qu'il organisait (avec de l'aide) et il s'inquiétait de voir ses meilleurs amis … peu enthousiastes.

Ron et Hermione avaient passé la soirée à une fenêtre, à guetter les hiboux, sut Harry en voyant les oiseaux.

Il n'avait pas réalisé avant qu'ils lui cachaient certaines choses à présent. Peut-être parce que lui aussi avait des secrets. Au moins pour le moment. Car au dessert Ginny et lui annonceraient le venue de leur bébé. Mais eux, que cachaient-ils ?

S'il pouvait faire des suppositions avec Hermione (qui tenaient du cauchemar s'il devinait juste), le mystère restait total avec Ron. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il en discuterait avec Hermione, aussi loin que possible de Molly.

A quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, Severus Snape et Draco Malfoy se croisaient à l'entrée d'une volière.

« Alors, elle a aimé ? » s'enquit le blond.

« Bien sûr. Les cadeaux de monsieur Malfoy sont toujours réussis. »

Puis après un instant : « Tu ne portes pas un parfum sorcier ce soir ?! »

« Chacun ses petits secrets, mon ami. »


	15. Chapter 15

Frenchdrabble Thème Cirque

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine

Titre : Le défilé

Paring : DM/RW

Rating : G

Nombre de mots : 165

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR.

Le défilé 

Quelques jours après Noël, le chemin de traverse rangeait ses guirlandes, annulait ses 'Joyeux Noël' lumineux magiques pour les remplacer par des 'Bonne Année'.

Draco aidait sa mère aux derniers préparatifs du réveillon, avant de retourner au plus vite à la tranquillité de leur manoir. Les réactions envers les Malfoys étaient encore très mitigées.

Celles envers les Weasleys s'étaient fortement améliorées, de part leur participation à la guerre, l'augmentation de leurs revenus, et leur nombre. Draco les aperçu en sortant du 'Gai Chiffon'.

La tribu rousse. Des grands, des moins grands, des maigres, des trapus, Molly Weasley. Les 'adoptés', Hermione Granger et Harry Potter, apportaient leurs singularités à la troupe multicolore (les col roulés des pulls tricotés maison dépassaient des capes colorées), et multiforme, et dont même les animaux de compagnie étaient curieux.

'_Un vrai défilé de cirque'_ pensa Draco.

'_Un cirque où tu serais le funambule'_, compléta Severus Snape, en le frôlant. Il avait développé un don de télépathie avec certains proches, dont son filleul.


	16. Chapter 16

Frenchdrabble Thème Bordel

Paring : DM/RW

Rating : G

Nombre de mots : 222

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR.

Scandal in the family 

Cette année là, Ron et Draco avaient eu la même bonne résolution : annoncer leur relation à leur famille.

Plus ouverte d'esprit que son défunt mari (et assez pragmatique), Narcissa Malfoy avait accueilli aussi chaleureusement que possible Ron (puis ses amis).

Les réactions chez les Weasley furent plus … Weasley.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! » Arthur gardait une petite rancune envers ceux qui, entre autres, s'étaient moqués de lui.

« Donc il n'y allait pas ! » fit l'un des jumeaux.

'_Eux auraient bien besoin d'y aller'_ pensa Hermione. _'ou au moins de lever le nez de leurs paillasses !'_ s'amenda-t-elle.

Ginny souriait. Sa grossesse (partiellement) hors mariage n'était plus rien à côté de cela.

Charlie se demanda s'il n'était pas resté trop longtemps en Roumanie.

Percy refusa d'entendre ce qu'il avait entendu.

Bill resta dans la contemplation de Fleur et de leur bébé.

'_Il y a donc plusieurs amateurs de dragon dans la famille'_, pensa le deuxième jumeau.

Finalement, Draco 'affronta' sa belle-famille un par un plutôt que frontalement, à cause des différents temps de réaction à l'annonce.

Harry apostropha Hermione : « Tu es la seule à ne pas avoir parlé de tes petits secrets ! »

« Ce sera ma bonne résolution de l'année prochaine ! » fit-elle en riant.


	17. Chapter 17

Frenchdrabble Thème Traînée. Ce drabble clôt la mini-histoire, mais pas mon recueil.

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous aimez ou pas.

Bisoux

Paring : DM/RW

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 231

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR.

Traînées 

Draco et Ron aimaient leurs famille, mais ils aimaient encore plus leur intimité. C'est pourquoi, quelques mois après avoir annoncé leur relation, ils prirent un appartement à Londres, près de leurs emplois. Un vieil appartement plein de charme, dégoté par Draco et restauré par Ron (et les amis du couple le week end).

Draco sur que le secret de Severus et Hermione était découvert en entendant Ron crier 'traînée' dans tout l'appartement. Il fut bien plus étonné de la réaction de Ron qu'il ne l'avait été quand Severus lui avait demandé de l'aide à Noël pour le choix de son cadeau.

Déçu, il se dirigea vers l'origine des cris, et calma son cher et tendre, pendant que Severus consolait Hermione. Le problème résolu (« Tu es vraiment étonné de voir les deux rats de bibliothèque de l'Ordre du Phoenix ensemble ? »)il put aborder ce qui lui tenait à cœur.

« Ron, je sens comme une odeur inhabituelle. Comme une traînée de parfum … » dit-il en se rapprochant de Ron. « Tu sais ce que les Malfoy font à leurs partenaires infidèles ? » Il devenait dangereusement menaçant.

« Euh, …je … Mais non ! » Ron ne savait pas quoi dire, mais il avait dégainé sa baguette, montrant ainsi ses réflexes d'Auror.

« Poisson d'avril mon amour ! » lança Draco en faisant apparaître un dîner aux chandelles.


	18. Chapter 18

Thème Frenchdrabble : Paresse

Thème : paresse

Rating : G

Pairing : Draco Malfoy center

Nombre de mots : 183

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi, hélas !

Pensées en salle d'étude 

Draco releva la tête de son devoir de Métamorphose pour regarder le ballet des oiseaux de l'autre côté de la fenêtre de la salle d'étude. Le sentiment d'être observé le fit revenir à la réalité. Quatre ou cinq adolescentes avaient profité de sa rêverie pour laisser aller leurs fantasmes, et gloussaient entre elles. Un groupe de Serdaigles.

Ses heures de travail en solitaire avaient fait de lui l'un des chouchous des jeunes intellos. Pourtant, il ne faisait que ses devoirs, rien de plus. Draco passait plus de temps que la moyenne en salle d'étude à écrire (et relire) ses devoirs. Parce qu'il avait compris très tôt qu'en travaillant avant les interrogations, et en rendant des rédactions convenables, on évitait à coup sûr les devoirs supplémentaires et les examens de rattrapage. Du travail évitable. La fierté devant ses bons résultats n'était venue qu'après, avec les félicitations de ses parents, et leur fierté devant les autres sorciers.

Mais Draco ne pouvait décemment pas dire à ses groupies que son assiduité, et ses résultats n'étaient dus qu'à sa paresse. Fait trop étranger à la logique Serdaigle.


End file.
